Eine Frage der Identität
frame|Mary Sutherland sucht Hilfe bei Sherlock Holmes. (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] Eine Frage der Identität (A Case of Identity) erschien erstmals im September 1891 im Strand Magazine und wurde im Jahr darauf mit 11 anderen Fällen in Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes veröffentlicht. Der Fall erschien in Deutschland auch unter den Titeln * Der rätselhafte Bräutigam * Der verschwundene Bräutigam ''' * '''Ein Fall geschickter Täuschung * Ein Fall von Identität Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: Frühling 1888 :...das Leben ist viel seltsamer, als alles, was der Geist des Menschen erfinden könnte. (Sherlock Holmes) Die junge verzweifelte Mary Sutherland wendet sich an Sherlock Holmes. Am Tag ihrer Heirat verschwand ihr Verlobter Hosmer Angel spurlos, nachdem er ihr kurz zuvor das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, sie würde ihm treu sein, was auch immer geschehe. Mary befürchtet nun, dass Hosmer ein Unglück geschehen sei, doch Holmes erkennt schnell, dass man Mary ins Unglück stürzen will und dafür ihre Naivität und Kurzsichtigkeit schamlos ausnutzt. Doch am Ende kann Holmes nicht mehr tun, als zu hoffen, dass seine Klientin darüber hinweg kommen wird, denn die Wahrheit würde sie ihm niemals glauben. Handelnde und erwähnte Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Erwähnte Fälle *Auf Watsons Frage nach einem aktuellen Fall antwortet Holmes, er würde gerade an zehn oder zwölf Fällen parallel arbeiten, jedoch sei nichts besonders interessantes dabei. *Später erwähnt Watson noch Eine Studie in Scharlachrot und Das Zeichen der Vier. *Holmes nimmt Bezug auf den Scheidungsfall Dundas, in den er kurz zuvor involviert war (die Morgenzeitung berichtet darüber). Desweiteren erwähnt er den Fall Ein Skandal in Böhmen und nennt Irene Adlers Namen. Dieser Fall scheint nur wenige Wochen zurück zu liegen. Als Andenken an diesen Fall erhielt Holmes eine Schnupftabaksdose aus Altgold vom böhmischen König. Letztendlich erwähnt er auch einen Fall, den er für die holländische Königsfamilie gelöst habe. Dafür sei er zwar mit einem Brilliantring belohnt worden (den er Watson auch zeigt), aber der Fall selbst sei zu delikat, als dass Holmes darüber berichten oder sein Freund schreiben dürfe. Anmerkungen Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) Die Erzählung erschien u.a. in folgenden Sammelbänden: *''Sherlock Holmes und der verschwundene Bräutigam'' ( / , Heyne Verlag / Ullstein Verlag) *''Das große Sherlock-Holmes-Buch'' ( , Fischer-Verlag) Adaptionen Verfilmungen * wurde der Fall im Rahmen der Filmreihe mit Eille Norwood als Sherlock Holmes verfilmt. * diente der Fall als Inspiration für die 26. und letzte Episode der Zeichentrickserie Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. * als 4. Episode der japanischen Serie , welche die Handlung in Holmes' und Watsons Schulzeit verlegt. Vertonungen * 2006: Als Hörbuch in der Box Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes von Radioropa, gelesen von Christian Poewe * : Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger *2012: Als Hörbuch von Der Hörverlag, gelesen von Oliver Kalkofe *2013: Als Hörbuch in der Sammlung von Audible, gelesen von Erich Räuker * : Als Hörspiel von Titania Medien, mit Joachim Tennstedt und Detlef Bierstedt Comics *1996: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes Zenshū *2007: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Aratana Bouken *2010: Innerhalb der Reihe Comic Sherlock Holmes Masanori Meisaku Kessakusen ;Freie Adaptionen der Erzählung: *2015: Innerhalb der Reihe Watson no Inbou - Sherlock Holmes Ibun *2017: Innerhalb der Reihe I am Sherlock Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Das Rätsel von Boscombe Valley| }} | DANACH= | }} en:A Case of Identity es:Un caso de identidad pt-br:Um caso de identidade Frage der Identität